villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:OceanMan24475
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thanos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Balthus Dire (talk) 06:57, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Complete Monsters I see that you're new to this and I would like to welcome you to it. However, I noticed that you added Complete Monsters to Barnacle Man and Vicky. Please keep in mind that Complete Monsters can't be redeemed as they are incapable of redeeming themselves or feeling remorse for their actions and not all of them are Knight of Cerebus.Tearface (talk) 07:41, August 2, 2013 (UTC) As I said before, please stop adding Complete Monsters to villains that are redeemed. A Complete Monster is a villain who is pure evil and has zero chance of redemption.Tearface (talk) 05:51, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :As Tearface said, the category you're using does not apply to many of those characters pecifically for that reason. Take Broly for example: Broly actually did end up redeemed, and in an offical work, no less. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, one of the side stories had Broly getting amnesia, befriending Mr. Satan, and then becoming one of the good guys, after a brief relapse in evil. That alone makes him exempt from the category. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 17:41, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. So to make edits to a villain, all I have to do is add or remove a catagory, huh? sounds easy enoughBowserBros65 (talk) 20:20, August 12, 2013 (UTC)BowserBros65 @Larry.z.ata: Didn't want to seem like I was overstepping my bounds, but I re-added Saruman as a Complete Monster because he is more than evil enough to qualify and has no redeeming qualities. He also turns down his offered chance at redemption and the only reason he's not as bad as Sauron is because he has fewer resources. So I felt like he was one. Just thought I'd give an explanation as to why in the hopes I would be understood. Overseer80 (talk) 15:35, August 19, 2013 (UTC) I will stop adding random villains to CM, sorry if i caused a mess. Larry.z.eata (talk) 21:38, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Complete Monster Hi, I've been receiving complaints that you've been misuing the Complete Monster category. Just to be clear, we're a bit strict about what villains we put in that category and any villain that redeems themself in any form does not count. MajinAbura (talk) 16:53, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes i am aware. @Larry.z.eata: Isn't Turbo/King Candy guilty of basically genocide? (By up-pulling a game, which leave the inhabitants either homeless or dead). That sounds pretty heinous to me. Turbo is not a Complete Monster. He's just a kiddie villain. Saturday Morning Cartoon evil. Larry.z.eata (talk) 21:08, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, the user has a point: I don't know of any Saturday Morning Cartoon-style villains who pulled off genocide. Actually, it's fairly rare for a villain to actually pull it off, so he might qualify, just as Lotso did. Besides, Frieza and Claude Frollo qualified as complete monsters specifically because of their genocidal actions (among other reasons). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 20:10, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Help I'm sorry to interrupt you. But I need your help in something. Could you please help remove the deleted vague category "Armored Villains" from every page it's on? One of the admins of the Villains Wiki has deleted it but some brainless fool has brought it back in spite of the fact it's already deleted twice. Now they need our help in gettin' rid of it & I can't do it by myself. Can you please help? Thanks in advance. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:10, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Hold It Right There Why? Why do you keep calling villains Complete Monster, even when they're NOT?! Lets review shall we? Jafar. Theodora. That's right! Theodora! A once innocent sorceress who never meant to be evil. You made a promise yesterday that you would stop doing that. That you would stop abusing that catogory. But something tells me you wern't that sincere. For the last time.... Stop adding complete monster to villians who don't count. I may be fairly new here. But I know what the rules are and the rules say, if Tv Tropes dosen't call a villain a Complete Monster, than we don't either. Please follow the rulles or you will be reported. Sorry if I sound harsh. I'm just being honest. BowserBros65 (talk) 23:12, August 21, 2013 (UTC)BowserBros65 Theodora IS a Complete Monster. Larry.z.eata (talk) 23:23, August 21, 2013 (UTC) No she is NOT. Her sister is! Theodora is a pawn who just happened to follow the wrong side. Read her page again and then rethink what you just saidBowserBros65 (talk) 12:02, August 22, 2013 (UTC)BowserBros65 Spongebob Why did u delete the Spongebob page?? Fireball99 (talk) 22:27, August 24, 2013 (UTC)Fireball99 Category Scoring you have been give a week to cool down - we do not encourage category scoring on this wiki, that is the practice of adding one or two categories in a row to get multiple edits when one could suffice: if you think an article needs multiple categories add them in one or two edits max, there is no need to do so several times in a row. Normally this is a 2 week block but since it is your first offence we are only giving a week out of good faith In addition - we stated in the rules that this wiki did not want new categories due to excessive categories, you can't claim ignorance of rules when they are posted right in the Community section of the wiki.. "didn't read the rules" is not an excuse and since others have been blocked for doing this you can't be exempt. Queen Misery (talk) 19:34, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Category Misuse I have had several complaints now that you are adding categories without checking what they are, this is considered adding false information and is disruptive - if you are seeking to help please check what categories you are adding and give reasons if possible.. do not add categories based purely on personal bias, or worse still, exaggeration - categories are not toys, they are there to help an article and not overburden it with things unrelated to the character (for example Frollo was neither a serial-killer nor a dark form) Queen Misery (talk) 00:08, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Whatever. And btw: Joker (Dark Knight) is animal cruelty. When he fight Batman, he sics dogs on him and proceeds to attack Batman with a crowbar. Even if he hits the dogs he keeps hitting. Larry.z.eata (talk) 00:15, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "whatever" isn't a good attitude to be taking, is it? maybe you don't wish to contribute - even if your Joker comment may have facts what about the Frollo as a serial-killer and dark form? those were not in the movie - unless you are mistaking / exaggerating things.. there are multiple other categories that are being used that don't fit: if you explained them a bit people wouldn't be as suspicious.. not everyone is aware of every little detail of a movie / series Queen Misery (talk) 00:20, September 10, 2013 (UTC)